Jean-François Lesueur
thumb|Jean-Francois Lesueur Jean-François Lesueur (Drucat-Plessiel, bij Abbeville, 15 februari 1760 - Parijs, 6 oktober 1837) was een Frans componist uit de tijd van Napoleon. Levensloop Lesueur kreeg zijn opleiding in Abbeville, en werd op zijn 18e kapelmeester in Dijon. Later bekleedde hij die functie aan de Notre-Dame te Parijs. Hij was ook als componist verbonden aan de hofkapel van Napoleon. Lesueur was in zijn tijd bekend als componist van opera's en kerkmuziek. Hij was geïnteresseerd in de muziek van de oude Grieken, en schreef vele muziekfilosofische geschriften. Tegenwoordig geniet Lesueur de meeste faam als leraar aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique te Parijs. In die hoedanigheid leidde hij enkele beroemd geworden componisten op, zoals Hector Berlioz, Ambroise Thomas en Charles Gounod. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1804 Ossian Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1795 Chant des Triomphes de la République, voor samenzang en harmonieorkest - tekst: La Harpe * 1797 Ode pour la Fête de la Liberté, voor samenzang en harmonieorkest - tekst: Lebrun * 1798 Chant du 9 Thermidor, voor samenzang en harmonieorkest - tekst: Desorgues * 1798 Chant National pour l'anniversaire du 21 Janvier - tekst: Lebrun * 1804 La Marche du Couronnement de Napoléon 1er 2 december 1804 en la Notre-Dame de Paris * Chant dithyrambique * Chant du Premier Vendémiaire en faveur du rétablissement de la Paix * Hymne pour le festival de l'agriculture * Hymne pour l'inauguration d'un Temple de la Liberté * Scène patriotique pour chœur d'hommes et orchestre d'harmonie Oratora en geestelijke werken * 1826 Oratorio pour Noël * 1833 Super flumina Babylonis, oratorium * Rachel, oratorium * Ruth et Booz, oratorium Muziektheater Opera's Publicaties * Jean-François Lesueur: Projet d'un plan général de l'instruction musicale en France, rond 1800 * Jean-François Lesueur: Notice sur la Melopée, la Rhythmopée, et les grandes caractères de la musique ancienne, 1793 Bibliografie * Francis Pieters: Harmoniemuziek voor de ingrijpende hervormingen van Sax (2) - Het repertoire tijdens het Keizerrijk en de Restauratie, in: FEDEKAMNIEUWS - Tweemaandelijks orgaan van de Fedekam Vlaanderen, 27e jaargang, Nr. 1, februari 1982, pp. 23-25 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: Firmin-Didot et Cie., 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-84575-049-8; heruitgave 2006, Adamat Media Corporation, ISBN 0-543-98534-2 (paperback); ISBN 0-543-98533-4 (hardcover) * L.E. Jooris: Memorial usuel : des musiciens et dilettanti, Bruxelles: Imprimerie A. et C. Denis Preres, 1911 * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Francis Claudon: Dictionnaire de l'opéra-comique français, Paris: Peter Lang, 1995, 531 p., ISBN 978-3-906753-42-3 * Alain le Tribroche: Celebres musiciens picards, in: La vie musicale a Abbeville et a Amiens au XIX siecle, Amiens: Centre Regional de Documentation Pedagogique de Picardie, 1993, 229 p. * Theo Hirsbrunner: Zur Dramaturgie der Oper "La caverne" von Jean-François Lesueur, Studien zur deutsch-französischen Musikgeschichte im 18. Jahrhundert. Heidelberg 1986. S. 128-131. * Spire Pitou: The Paris opera. - An encyclopedia of operas, ballets, composers, and performers; rococo and romantic, 1715-1815, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1985, 619 p., ISBN 978-0-313-24394-3 * Christian Doumet, Claude Pincet: Les musiciens français (Reliure inconnue), Rennes: Editions Ouest-France (1 février 1982), 438 p., ISBN 978-2-85882-420-5 * David Whitwell: Band music of the French revolution, Tutzing: Hans Schneider Verlag, 1979, 212 p., ISBN 3-7952-0276-0 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlman's musiklexikon, 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Forlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gustaf Hilleström: Utlandska ledamöter, in: Matrikel 1771-1971 : Kungl. Musikaliska Akademien, Strängnäs: Nordiska Musikförlaget i distribution, 1971, 286 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Jean Gaudefroy-Demombynes: Histoire de la musique française, 1943, 431 p. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Fourth edition revised and enlarged, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Henri Gougelot: La romance française sous la révolution et l'empire; étude historique et critique, Melun: Legrand et Fils, 1938 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Georges Durand: La musique de la cathedrale d'Amiens avant la Revolution : notice historique, Amiens: 1922, 131 p. * Félix Lamy: Jean-François Lesueur (1760-1837). Essai de contribution à l'histoire de la musique française, Fischbacher, Parijs 1912 * G. Tricou: Documents sur l'art musical en Touraine (1508), Lyon: 1908 * Constant Pierre: Le Conservatoire National de musique et de declamation - Documents historique et administratifs, Paris: Imprimerie Nationale, 1900 * Alfred Hannedouche: Les musiciens compositeurs francais, Paris: Lecene, Oudin et Cie, Editeurs, 1890 * Felix Clement: Les musiciens celebres depuis le seizieme siecle jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairies Hachette, 1878 * Eusebe Lucas: Les concerts classiques en France, Paris: Sandoz & Eischbacher, 1876, 213 p. * Gustave Chouquet: Histoire de la musique dramatique en France depuis ses origines jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairie Firmin Didot Freres, Fils et Gie, 1873 * M. Lassabathie: Histoire du Conservatoire imperial de musique et de declamation - Suivie de documents recueilles et mis en ordre, Paris: Michel Levy Freres, 1860, 572 p. Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Frans muziekpedagoog ca:Jean-François Lesueur de:Jean-François Lesueur en:Jean-François Le Sueur es:Jean-François Lesueur fr:Jean-François Lesueur he:ז'אן פרנסואה לסואר it:Jean-François Lesueur pcd:Jean-François Lesueur simple:Jean-François Le Sueur sv:Jean-François Lesueur